the kittens
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: when the summer arrives Ame kai and dawn have nothing to do. well until they find a box of kittens and very starnge note . how will the girls cop with the little balls of fur.


"hurry, hurry or we'll be late" A girl shouted from my right, as groups of teens and adults flooded from the building, yes it was that time of year again when days got longer and warmer and when all the perv's head to the beach, summer.

"Ame-chan hurry up!" my best friend Kai exclaimed from her red Ferrari. I smirked before picking up the pace and reaching the car before jumping right in.

"Yo, Ame are you going to Scotland to visit the family this year?" Dawn asked from the back seat leaning forward so she could look at us.

Dawn and kai are sisters believe it or not. Dawn is older by a year but got held back and got stuck in Kai and I's class and is stuck in Kai's shadow.

"No way I left to get away from them" I said looking back at her only for her to get slapped in the face by my braid.

Oh…wait you don't know who I am do you? Well my name is amellia Adams but my friends, enemies and acquaintances call me Ame, no clue why they just do. My hair is jet black just like my fathers, some people think they look like a storm cloud, my eyes though are a dazzling crystal blue, again people say they look like water. Well I guess you can guess why they call me Ame now but it's Japanese and this is America so yeah confusing right.

"You bitch that hurt!" dawn exclaimed rubbing her now bruised cheek. Oh come on my hair isn't that tightly braided.

We listened to music and laughed and joked until we got to my apartment where we parked the car and went up to the door. There was a box just sitting there it had a note so I picked it up and read it.

"to whomever finds this box" ham rather formal 'whom' who even says that any more " in this box there are ten kittens they are in need of a home and are dangerous if you do not take in these cats bad things will happen" kind of blunt but ok. I picked up the box, unlocked the door and went in with my two BFFs behind me with kai closing the door.

"What's in the box?" Kai questioned looking at it with mild curiosity. Typical Kai always wants to know everything. I simply opened the box and saw what state the cats where in, to be honest I have no clue if they are even cats.

"Oh my bloody god" I said looking at them in shock, they were so different, there was even two blue cats, that's right I said blue.

"Cool cats what you gonna name them?" asked dawn as she sucked on a lolly pop, typical dawn always has a lolly in her mouth even in class.

"Dawn, have you seen them they are so…so…colourful. I would get a head ache just looking at them!" I exclaimed waving my hands around to emphasize my point.

"Fine we will name them" Kai announced, Hell no I didn't want to torcher them.

"Fine I will name some but you two have to help" I said trying to spare sot least some of the pour cats.

"I call the white and back one and the Black one with the orange face" exclaimed Dawn waking the sleeping cars from their sleep and picking up said cats who were still drousy

"Fine I get the last 6 then" I mumbled carefully not to harm any of them lifting them out of their box.

"I call the silver one and the stripped one" Kai said looking at the abnormal cats with a grin lifting them out of the box with a little hassle.

"Ok Ame-chan since you have the most cats you can start" ordered Dawn with a smug grin. Cocky bitch.

"Ok the orange on is Chris, the lilac one is lilac, the red one is red, the blond one is yellow, the blue one is blue and the black on is crow" I stated looking at my friends with a straight face before cracking up and saying I was joking.

"Ok I lied but the orange and lilac one keep their names. So the red one shale be . . . kai 2, the yellow one will be dash, the blue one will be Bruce and the black one will be kuro" I said this time seriously.

"Hey why the hell did you name that ANIMAL Kai 2" screeched Kai, I knew she would do that and that's why I done it.

"Oh pour sweet little kai 1 you simply needed a fluffier side to you so here it is" I stated Pushing the red cat over to her.

"ok my turn, ok the half black and half white one is Oreo and the other one is pumpkin" she said whilst lying on her back with the black orange cat ran over her stomach.

"Fine stripes and dust" kai said glaring at me hoping I would burst into flames, it failed, epicly.

We played with the cats and listened to my CDs and sang to the songs we liked but I was the only one that knew what the song ladder in my tight was so I sang it for them.

When I finished Dash padded over and sat In front of me so I picked him up and held him close, he nuzzled his head and got comfortable in my embrace. Dust meowed and tried to swipe at dawn so she picked went to the kitchen and got a cup of water, and drenched the pour kitten with said water.

"Damn behave it's just a cat" I said before my phone went off scaring the cat that was in my arms. Poor baby. I pulled my phone out and looked at the caller ID. I swiftly answered it and instantly heard the ciaos coming from the other end.

"Ame we need you here now jenny is stressing out and its complete ciaos here without you" Jonathan screamed through the phone at me with a pleading sound to his voice.

"Jonathan calm down what is happening over there?" I asked moving over to my desk putting dash down as I rummaged around trying to find my car keys.

"Ash messed up an order now we have no new learner books for piano, jenny brock her hand and can't teach the lessons and I can't take this stress" he cried out. I found my keys and went to find some spare piano lesson books.

"ok Jonathan listen I'm on my way I have some spare books here that I will bring with me, I can take the lessons as well but need you to get everyone to calm down, I'll be there in a few minutes" I said before hanging up and heading to my car.

Kai's POV

I watched as Ame ran out the door and by the sounds of that phone call the music store she works at. She left Dash on her desk but he fell asleep on the mouse pad so I'm a leave him for now.

"Kai we need to feed these lil pests" Dawn said looking at me for some help, last time she fed a cat it died of food poisoning.

I sighed and went and got some cold meat for them and some water, it will have to do until we can go and get actual cat food. I heard a soft meow and saw that dash had woke up with all the other cats making a big fuss over the food. Before I could go over and get him Ame walked in with 3 bags.

Bag 1 contained sheet music she needed to practice, bag 2 had cat collars in at and bag 3 had 3 fish suppers in it.

"Hey guys" she said pulling down two of the bags on her desk and giving Dawn and me our suppers.

"We fed the cats but dash was asleep so he didn't get any" dawn stated munching on her food in contempt occasionally tossing a chip to the cats and watching the scrap for the food.

"Ok dash can have some of the fish in the fish supper I got" Ame said picking up the blond kitten and putting him on her lap when she sat down on the couch.

We all ate in silence with the occasional meow from dash showing his appreciation for the food Ame gave him. We watched a movie before we put the cats collars on each having the cat's names and the address of Ames house in case they got lost out side.

Tada heres my new story I hopw you guys like it and if you don't well sorry any way review please


End file.
